Iris
Iris is the main protagonist in the show. She was brought to Earth from Ephidia when she was a baby. She lives in Sunny Bay with her Aunt Ellen. Her best friend and crush is Nathaniel, whom she also refers to as Nate. 11380914 1493879427569404 569004720 n.jpg Appearance |-|Civilian= Iris has classic length blonde hair, light blue eyes, fair complexion, and freckles near her nose. She wears a pink strapless double-layered dress with a purple bow tied around her waist and a pair of purplish-brown ankle boots with pink straps. |-|Magical Dress= After she transforms, she has rose pink hair. Her magic gem symbol is a pink heart located in her necklace. She wears a white and pink strapless dress and pink boots Evil Iris Evil Iris is transformed state of Iris into the evil form. She can only be seen in episode 12 while having this outfit. It is showing her dark side, mixed with her light colors. Different than I thought.jpg|Dark Iris |-|Shanila= In the episode, "Shanila Surprise", while going through the Shanila rite of passage, Iris obtains a mysterious power-up form whose magic gem color is light violet. |-|Others= Coming Soon... Personality Iris is a kind-hearted and selfless girl who is willing to help everyone. Her hobbies include singing and dancing. She will always be there when her friends need her most and will never give up on her friends. She is willing to show forgivenesss to people who have done her wrong. She is also passionate about music, . History Pre-Series Iris was born on Ephedia, where she is the daughter of the King and Queen of Ephedia, making her the princess of the kingdom. However, when she was a baby, her home was attacked by the evil Gramorr, where he took control and overthrew her parents as ruler. In order to protect her, the Queen sent Iris to Earth in order to keep her safe. When Iris arrived on Earth, she was unaware of her true heritage or of her magical powers and grew up for most of her life, believing to be a regular girl. Iris was adopted by her Aunt Ellen and lived in Sunny Bay, where she became best friends with Nathaniel. She eventually develops strong feelings towards him as she got older, but is too afraid to admit how she feels. Iris also gained a rival in Missy Robins. Iris also loved to sing, but she realized that every time she sang strange thing would always happen. She had almost given up on her dream to become a singer until Nathaniel told her of auditions for a new band called LoliRock, where her life soon changed forever.Iris soon met two magical princesses at the audition Auriana of Volta and the great Talia of Xeris.They told her about her long lost family and of her true abilities.She soon found out later in the series about Aunt Ellen's true identity. FullLoli2.png FullLoli3.png LoliRock wallpaper.jpg Tumblr ni15n4nOPD1tpb85to1 400.gif 20151126 181134.JPG GcKUrPdMqXQ.jpg 11380914 1493879427569404 569004720 n.jpg The King and Queen prisoners.png Truth Be Told.jpg Flashback Ephedia3.jpg Rainha de Ephidia.png The King of Ephedia.jpg The Queen holding baby Iris.jpg Series |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Sightings Magical Abilities Iris possesses great magical powers, being able to perform complicated spells by herself. She also possesses a great deal of agility and physical strength, being able to run up the vertical crystal wall, jump from it and break the crystal with her fist. After her Shanila power-up, her magical powers increase, so she was able to break the mountain in half with one blow. Interest profile *Age: 15 years *Height: 165 cm *City: Sunny Bay *Activity: Singer *Feature: Dreams of a better world! *If I were a color, I would be pink. *If I were an animal, I'd be a dog, faithful and endearing. *If I were a flower I would be a pink rose, beautiful but knowing how to defend. *If I were a song, I'd be "Kiss You" by One Direction. *If I were a book, I would be a romantic and supernatural adventure like Harry Potter but more girly. *If I were a season, I'd be spring. *If I were a dessert, I would be a cake with strawberry. *If I had a motto, I would be "Life without love is a life without sunshine." *If I were a word, I'd be "love". *If I were a fictional character, I would be Anna from Frozen. Transformation Sequences Trivia *Her name is pronounced differently in international dubs. In the French version, her name is pronounced "Iris" with an "i", while in the original English dub, her name is pronounced "Iris" with an "ai". *Within the group, LoliRock, Iris is the lead singer. *She is the last person in the group to get Shanila. ** She is also the first Princess to have access to Shanila after going through it and has used it the most. *She is the only princess so far in the group whose name does not end with "a". *Her magic crest has a symbol of a cross-star despite her motif being a heart. *At the beginning and end of each episode, Iris writes about the day's events in her diary. *She is left-handed. *She is the only character whose weapon has been broken more than once. *She is the first to be turned evil as shown in "No Thanks For The Memories", followed by Auriana in "Wicked Red" and Talia in "Dancing Shoes". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Ephedia Category:Iris Category:Nathaniel Category:LoliRock Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Princess Category:Enemies Category:Black Crystal Summoners Category:Allies Category:Earth Category:Major Characters